Not So Far Away
by bitten-by-luv
Summary: Fang left 4 years ago and comes back in search for Max. He finds that she owns a bar. club thing and sets out to find her. When he does, she upset,ticked beyond reson. R&R, it took me an hour or more 2 write. Do a favor by reviewing please? 1shotsongfic


**Disclaimer: They're James'. Not mine. Live with it. Song owned by Nickleback. **

**Summary: Fang leaves the Flock after a huge fight w/ Max and comes back years later to find her working at a bar. He wants to find a way to apologize, without hurting her even worse.**

Max POV

"_I'm sick and tired of hearing 'I have to save the world'!" Fang yelled at me. I gawked at him, the fire blazing in his eyes, making him look angrier than he ever looked before. "Why can't you just _drop_ it?!"_

_I huffed, getting even madder at him. "Fang, you saw why! Do you remember all those innocent little kids? Do you remember the Erasers? The flyboys are still after us too! Do you remember what they did to _you?_ That's why I can't just let _drop_!"_

_Fang narrowed his eyes at me. I narrowed mine right back. "Then what do you expect to do?" he hissed._

_I sighed. "I don't know yet," I whispered, my guard falling. "But I do know that I can't do it without you guys. Especially you." I paused, surprised at my blurt-out. I smacked my hands over my mouth, blinking at the glaring Fang._

_His eyes got even darker, and if possible, angrier. What had I said wrong? "Well, I'm sorry Max," he sneered my name. "You're gonna have to do it _without_ me." And he took off into the night._

_And that was the last time I'd ever seen, or heard from Fang._

_For then next four years._

"Max?" Angel's soft voice broke through my memories. I turned to look at her, smile a little. "Could you stop thinking about… him? Please?" her voice sounded so young… and so hurt.

"Sorry" I mouthed. I moved to the balcony of our hotel room. This just made me even angrier at Fang for leaving. Now it even hurt to say his _name_. Let alone _think_ it.

Nudge came up to me, standing silently for a second, letting the wind billow her hair around for a little while. Finally, she said, "Max. What time do you wanna open the bar?"

She was speaking of the little place I'd bought a few years back. After some serious investments, we were finally able to open it; its name being: Fang's Moonlight Bar. Yeah, yeah, I'm eighteen and I own a bar. But, hey, what can I say? Angel can do some pretty mind- bending things with her powers. (Pun intended) And about Fang's name being in there… well, after a while, we all felt like he was moonlight. He gave us dim light, just enough to see, but not enough to have.

I looked at her blankly for a second before gathering my thoughts and replying, "Tonight. At nine." She nodded and left me alone on the balcony. I stared out in the distance, thinking of the large neon letters that spelled Fang's name. "Why'd you have to go?" I whispered, my words disappearing into the wind. "Why'd you leave me?"

Fang POV

I ran around, well, flew, but there wasn't really much of a difference at this point. I was frantic. It's been four effing years! What had I been _thinking?_ Please tell me they weren't dead. _They're not. You would've been able to feel it._ I tried to convince myself.

And I was right back where I started. The woods where I'd left the flock. Where I'd left Max.

I ran out of the woods, breathing heavily, ignoring my torn jacket, which was barely hanging off my arms in little shreds. The tow next to the woods was a busy little place. There were bars and clubs every now and then, a pancake house on about every other corner, a beauty parlor just about everywhere, and no stop signs; all streetlights.

Jeez. Mini NYC, don't ya think?

I was funning around, wondering if Max had left this place… why did it feel like she was still here. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. Every time I was tempted to take-off and go look somewhere else, I felt like I was going to hurl. I felt like if I left I would be leaving something _really_ big behind.

And then I saw it. I sort of froze and stood there staring at it. In big neon, black, blue, and purple letters, read, **Fang's Moonlight Bar**.

_What?_

I ran across the street before I could get anymore taxi drivers ticked off at me. I stopped at the doorway. This was the weirdest looking bar I'd ever seen. Like, ever. Around the word 'midnight' were two wings. That looked…. Exactly. Like. Mine.

They_ were_ mine.

I shoved the door open. There was a huge disco ball in the middle of the ceiling and bodies were crammed on the floor, dancing. Or, at least, that's what they thought they were doing. It seemed like… air tackle?

All over the walls there were stars. Right over the disco ball was a giant moon. On one side there was a bar. There were very few people there, having a few drinks. In the same neon letter's hanging over the bar was, "**Moonlight Bar**".

I looked around, amazed. And then I heard the conversation.

"Man, I heard this place is brand new, and it's like _crammed!_"

"Yeah, it's owned by this little girl. I saw her name in the papers a few months ago. Maxie… Maxine… Max? Not sure. But rumor has it; she dedicated this place to a friend."

"Really…?" The person sounded fairly interested. I listened closer.

"Yeah… he ditched her for somethin' and ever since the girl's been a drag. But she is _smokin'!_"

Oh, man. Who was this person and _why_ was he talking about Max like that?

"Jeez. She's the bartender, right?"

"Yeah. She's got two other little girl's and two boy's takin' care of serving for her."

"Woah. Hers?"

"Nope. Family. Rumor _also_ has it, that once you lay eyes on this lady, you'll wanna beat the sh…stuffing out of the gent that ditched her."

"Oh boy," the other guy sounded interested, but far more sarcastic.

Suddenly there was a sharp, ear-piercing whistle. All music ceased and all dancing froze. A woman was standing up on stage, wearing a mini skirt and boots. She had on a white button up shirt with midnight colored wings on the right breast pocket.

"If _anyone_ at all wants to do some karaoke, we've got a _ton_ of different tracks. They're all over…." She paused, her eyes settling right on me. They looked searching, confused and then they just sort of shut down. "There." Her arm was pointed to a corner. Not many people were over there.

Normal people. Jeez. They're so shy.

"Enjoy yourselves." As soon as she got off the stage, the music started right back up again and people were dancing.

I followed the beauty off the stage and watched her go behind the bar. A nice looking kid sat down on a stool and began to talk with Max. She shook her head. I inched a bit closer, just able to hear the conversation. "… I'm really not quite sure _what_ I saw." Max finished.

"Hm… To be honest. You need to take a break. Let one of the guys tend for a while."

Max looked up, smiling widely. "But then _they_ get all the tips," she fake whined. Well, I was beside myself. I hadn't heard that whine in four years.

The kid took her hand, pulling her out from behind the bar. "You'll live," he grinned. Max grinned back, pressing her body to his as they moved out to the dance floor.

I turned around, aching. Why did I have to leave? Did I have any idea what I had been missing?

Ignoring flirtatious grins, and angry snarls I made my way over to where Max had pointed out Karaoke. I pulled the headphones on and flipped through a variety of songs.

I landed on one after shuffling for a minute or two. It was called Far Away, by Nickelback.

I knew that song. I had memorized every word after I'd left.

Hitting Enter, I made my way up to stage as the dancing music slowed to a stop and the music of Nickleback filled the room. I picked up the mic, hoping my voice wasn't _that_ bad and began to sing.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Max POV

As soon as I heard that voice, I froze. I heard shattering and deep in my mind I knew Angel had probably dropped a drink. My eyes froze and cut towards the stage. My breath caught in my throat and I had tunnel-vision. All I could see was … _his_ face, his eyes focused only on me.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

At this point Fang leapt nimbly off of the stage, cordless mic in hand and walked gracefully over to me. I barely felt Drake melt away from me. I could only stand there, arms at my side, gawking at… _him._

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

I felt him take my hand into one of his, his eyes more open than… ever. I was suddenly aware of Iggy, The Gasman, Nudge and Angel at my sides.

First of all, since when did F… he know how to sing like that? When did he have the time? I thought he was always off, breaking girl's hearts to go swap spit with little redheads. I tried to glare at… _him_, but I couldn't bring my heart to do it. Well… I couldn't bring what was left of my heart to do it.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Why was he doing this? I was finally getting over him and he had to come back and screw it all back up. I tried to back up and rip my hand out of his grasp but I backed right into a brick wall. A brick wall named The Flock. They obviously weren't going to let me move.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

Fang's voice was deep and husky, and filled with years of pain and sadness. There was a longing in his tone that I never knew of. I felt tears of betrayal and hurt well up in my eyes. It felt as though I'd had my chest ripped open just thinking his name. But I missed him. I wanted him back.

_No!_

Yes. I needed him back. I'd been a train wreck ever since he just _upped and left!_

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

I knew these next lines. I knew the entire song; I just chose to ignore the lyrics. I sang those lines quietly, but just enough for the mic to pick up. It now sounded like an avian-bird-kid duet! Oh… joy.

_Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

I raised my voice a little and we both finished the song. The entire bar… club, whatever—it was drop dead silent. Fang wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry Max," he breathed.

It was me who had turned into an unbending statue. "I…" I tried to form a word, a coherent thought—but none came. "Fang…" I ripped myself out of his grasp and ran to the back. I smashed through the door and fell against the brick wall, sobbing four years of pent up tears.

Drake crashed out behind me, sitting down next to me, wrapping his arms around me in a comforting hug. The rest of the flock followed.

"How could he do that?" I choked out. "Leave and then show his disgusting _face_ here expecting me to take him back into open arms!"

"Shh…." Drake tried to soothe me. I smacked him on the head.

I giggled a little. "Drake, you are a lot like my brother, but please don't go all parent on me." I choked out around tears.

Drake grinned and hugged me tighter. And then Fang was there. He kneeled in front of my curled up form. I shied away from him.

"Max?" he whispered hesitantly. "Please, let me…"

"No!" I shrieked. Whoa. The Maximum Ride—_shrieking_. Hah. I need to get myself under control! "I… I need… I can't…" I can't seem to form a full sentence around you, doofus! "I…want to say…" I took a deep breath, frowning at my loss of words. I felt Drake leave my side and go back inside. "I want to say that you …" I paused. _Ten year old ears around, Max. Think. "You,_ Mister, are a son of a—batch of cookies!"

Fang looked taken aback at my choice of words. I felt Angel and Gazzy leave the argument. "Max, let me—"

"No! I don't want you to explain. Let _me_ tell you what hell I've gone through for the past four years.

"I've combed this entire city front and back, looking for you. I almost had to go to a shrink because I nearly _killed_ myself _again_." Fang winced at this point as I shoved my arm in his face. There were more, angry, red scars present. "I found Drake eventually and he found out about the wings and took care of us. We stayed here and I didn't have anything to do. The Voice kept telling me I'd be here for a _long_ while. So I did this." I waved my arms behind me, indicating the bar.

"I was the one who held Angel and Gazzy when they were sobbing their faces off because of _you,_ you lying traitor."

"_I'll never leave you again," _I roughly quoted. "Yeah, right. What the hell happened to that? Why _did_ you leave? I've always wondered. Did I piss you off so much that you couldn't handle me anymore?" Young ears were gone. I didn't care anymore. "Or were you just running from yourself?

"And what the hell were you thinking coming back? Did you think that I would go all teary on you and take you back right away? Hell, yeah, I did get _more_ than teary. I cried more tonight than I have in the past four years. But, no, I won't make it so easy for you. You can't just waltz back in and—"

My word flow and rant came to a sudden end as I felt a mouth pressed up against mine. Yet again, my brain short-circuited. My only response: wrap my arms around him and bring him as close and humanly (avian- humanly) possible.

Fang's lips were soft and firm against mine and his cheeks were wet. Whoa! I made the All Mighty Fan _cry_?

When he finally pulled back, both of us a little more than breathless, he whispered, "I am so sorry Max. I dunno what I was thinking that night. And yes, I was running from myself. More so, my feelings for _you_. You scare me Max, you know that? You scare me shitless." Hah. He doesn't seem to care either. "You scare me so much that some days I wonder if I'm going to wake up alive the next day.

"But you also are a half of me. Hell, _I'm_ part of _you_. Vise-versa. Your blood is in my veins. I don't know what it'll take to get you back. Along with your trust and… your heart. But whatever it is, I'm prepared to go to hell and back for it."

This made me go full out crying all over again. What was up with the waterworks today? Jeez!

"It'll take a while for my trust Fang," I whispered, realizing it didn't hurt so much to say his name. "But… you can't have my heart, Fang." He pulled back, his eyes showing more pain than possible. I grinned at him. "You've taken it a long time ago."

Fang smiled back, a full out ear to ear smile, all teeth. He pulled me back into a hug and began dotting my neck with loving kisses. "Oh, God Max. You have no idea how much I've missed you. I think I've been dead for the past four years."

I kissed the tip of his nose, making his face go all funny for a second. "Yeah… I think I've been too. But I've never taken the time to realize it. I was always distracting myself. But now…. you're not so far away, are you?"

Fang smiled, kissing me hard on the mouth again. "No, I guess I'm not."

**ANOTHER FOUR YEARS**

"I now pronounce you husband and bride."

Fang lifted my veil right as he said we could kiss and smothered me. We walked down the isle and I wished this dress didn't have a back so I could take off with him, here and now.

I saw Drake in the crowd and he made a little flying gesture with his hands together, like the butterfly thing and I so wished I could flip him the bird.

So—Fang and I are hitched. He was never leaving my side again.

Hah. Even _through_ death.

Fang was mine. I was his.

And we were never going to be that far away ever again, no matter how much we tried.

**So… you like? Please, do me the favor by reviewing. It took me an hour and a half to write all this, alternating between reading and writing. (whew) so… I know this is a common plot, but no flames. I wanted to do my own version of it. Yet again, none of these are mine: The MR books or the song.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**-Bitten.**


End file.
